


Unclean

by Charanko



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charanko/pseuds/Charanko
Summary: [APOSxIS] Ain is ashamed of his corruption.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Lofty Wanderer/Apostasia I couldn’t help but to write something with him...Man...I’m just...I wasn’t sure what I was expecting but I sure wasn’t expecting for him to shatter my heart ;u; I don’t even...Well...at this point in time I don’t know much about him so I apologize if I’m inaccurate...but I just have the urge to write nonetheless.

“Stay away!” Ain shrilled as he took a step back holding his full tainted arm.

            A sharp pain jabbed Elsword in the chest. He couldn’t bear to see Ain in pain like this. “...Ain...” Elsword managed to whisper. His eyes stung and threatened to spill tears. He inched forward.

            “Don’t come near me!” There was a pause as he drew in a deep breath. His heart pulsed fast and he shook. “...Can’t you see...? I’m...I’m unclean...I’ve been forsaken...” Tears fell down his face. “...There’s no hope...there’s no salvation...everything...will turn into nothing...I’m nothing!” Ain was afraid, afraid of so many things. Will he be forever cast off into chaos’s bidding? What will everyone else think of him and his impurity? What will Elsword think? He was afraid of losing everything dear to him. He was afraid of losing...

            Ain’s thoughts were ceased as he felt Elsword’s warm hand caress his face and trail down to hold his tainted hand. Ain fell to his knees. “...I told you not to come...” Ain whispered. He was conscious that Elsword had been walking closer yet his body froze.

            Elsword knelt down with him and placed Ain’s hand on his cheek. “...Mmm...Ain’s hand is the same as it was before...” Elsword said in a gentle voice. Then, he broke. The tears came gushing forth as he gripped Ain’s hand tighter against his face. Elsword’s cheek felt so warm compared to Ain’s cold hand. This warmth and touch was enough and all Ain needed and craved. He couldn’t ask for more. Everything felt shattered as they cried there for a long time.

            ‘ _Is this truly how it is to be?_ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Well...that’s all~ It’s short but...I hope I evoked some feelings. *thinks to self* Why did I decide to main this Ain????


End file.
